


Cave Canem

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chronologie, Gen, Guide de lecture, Guide personnages
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Guide de lecture et guide des personnages créés pour la série d'OS et de fic nommée Cave Canem





	1. Guide de Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis encore en train d'un peu (beaucoup) expérimenter avec ce guide. Les OS sont maintenant classés par ordre chronologique et séparés par periode (une periode = un chien en fait). Les OS qui regroupent plusieurs époques (comme Tirer sur sa laisse) apparaissent donc plusieurs fois et sont marqués par une étoile (*). A la suite du résumé de ces OS, le personnage dont il est question est aussi précisé entre parenthèse.
> 
> Edité le 09/01/2018 : Réorganisation de la présentation (du plus récent au plus ancien. Avant : plus ancien au plus récent) + ajout des nouveaux OS publiés (Petit chien deviendra grand) et à paraitre

 

* * *

 

**Ciel Phantomhive (1885 – Présent)**

Juin ou Juillet 1889 : [**_L'autres Londres_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805964) \- Le frère du Préfet de Violet Wolf se marie. Avant qu'il ne devienne un homme honnête, ses amis et lui décident de passer une nuit dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Ils entraînent Cheslock avec eux.

Juin ou Juillet 1889 :  _ **[Deux perles bleues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300053)**_ \- Sôma s'ennuie alors que Ciel travaille.

04 Juin 1889 : [**_De père en fils_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122996) \- Point de vue de Frances suite à la victoire de la Blue house au match de cricket du Weston College

Mai ou Juin 1889 : **_[Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400)*_** \- Les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre à tout moment de la journée (Ciel).

Mars 1889 :  _ **[Les Monstres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805928)**_ \- Court drabble sur Snake (100 mots)

09 Mars 1889 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_** \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Ciel)

Décembre 1888 : **_Un petit trou dans un placard_** (A paraître)

Avant l'été 1888 :  _ **[Le vulgaire se prend toujours aux apparences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339244)**_ \- Vito Corleone était en colère. La cause de cette colère ? Azzuro Venere de la famille Ferro.

Entre 1886 et 1888 : [**_L'ombre de la pomme*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) \- Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Sebastian).

Entre 1886 et 1888 :  ** _[Un refus jamais donné*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_** \- On pense que Scotland Yard est à l'abri des manigances des Chiens de Garde. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai (Ciel et Jack Robinson).

Mars 1886 :[ ** _Faim_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712402) \- La nourriture… La faim… Ce mois avait tout changé et ça aussi mais c'était un secret, comme le mois et les cauchemars qui ne cessaient pas de le hanter.

Janvier 1886 :  _[ **Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

Janvier 1886 :  ** _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_** \- Chacun d'entre eux a connu un baptême sanglant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore le Chien de Garde (Ciel).

 

 

**Vincent Phantomhive (1866 - 1885)**

Décembre 1885 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_** \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Frances)

Entre 1880 et 1885 :  _ **[De mère en fille*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716)**_ \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (Frances et Lizzy)

Entre 1880 et 1885 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Frances et Lizzy)

Janvier 1876 :  _ **[Le journal d'Edith – 30 janvier 1876](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690015)**_ \- _Extraits du journal d'Edith Phantomhive._

_Avant 1875 : **[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)** **-** Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Mme Red à propos de sa soeur Rachel)_

_Juillet 1866 :[ ** _L'ombre de la pomme*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) \- Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Tanaka)_

_Entre 1866 et 1871 : **[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Frances et Alexis)_

Entre 1866 et 1870 :  ** _[Un refus jamais donné*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_** \- On pense que Scotland Yard est à l'abri des manigances des Chiens de Garde. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai (Vincent et Jack Robinson)

 

**Claudia Phantomhive (1849 – 1866)**

Entre 1864 et 1866 :  ** _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_** \- Chacun d'entre eux a connu un baptême sanglant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore le Chien de Garde (Vincent)

1863 :  ** _[Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)_** \- Il y avait une épée dans son plus lointain souvenir… Ou Frances, son père, sa mère et l'escrime…

1862 ou 1863 : [_**Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...

1861 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** (A paraître)

Entre 1860 et 1866 :  ** _[4 éléphants*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_** \- A propos des relations entre les Phantomhive et le gang des 40 Eléphants (Flora Adams, membre des 40 éléphants)

Entre 1860 et 1866 : [**_L'araignée de la Reine_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975) \- Court drabble sur Phryne Fisher, Claudia Phantomhive et leur amitié (250 mots)

Entre 1858 et 1860 : [**_De mère en fille*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (Claudia et Cédric, à propos de Frances)

1859 :  _ **[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)**_ \- Tanaka était un domestique extrêmement loyal. C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il avait réagi de cette manière.

1849 à 1866 :  ** _[Un refus jamais donné*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_** \- On pense que Scotland Yard est à l'abri des manigances des Chiens de Garde. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai (Claudia et Jack Robinson)

1849 à 1859 : [**_Опыт_ **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)\- Jack Robinson et la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, rencontres, soupçons et conclusion…

Décembre 1849 :  _ **[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) **_\- Elles étaient peut-être le Chien de garde mais parfois, il y avait quelqu'un pour venir leur rappeler qu'elles n'étaient aussi que de simple femme… (Claudia et les bas-fonds)

1849 :  ** _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_** **-** Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Cédric, Charles et Virgil, les cousins de Claudia)

1849 :  _[ **Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

1849 : ** _[La Reine et ses chiens – Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439)_** \- Valence Phantomhive est mort. Il est temps pour Victoria de choisir son nouveau chien.

 

**Valence Phantomhive (1816 – 1849) & Charles Phantomhive (jusqu'à sa mort en 1824)**

Automne 1848 :  ** _[Un refus jamais donné*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_** \- On pense que Scotland Yard est à l'abri des manigances des Chiens de Garde. Ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait vrai (Valence et Jack Robinson)

1847 :  ** _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_** \- Chacun d'entre eux a connu un baptême sanglant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore le Chien de Garde (Claudia).

1847 : [**_L'ombre de la pomme*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) \- Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Charles Carlson, majordome du comte Valence)

Entre 1841 et 1849 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_** \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Valence et son neveu, Virgil)

Entre 1841 et 1844 : [**_De mère en fille*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (Charlotte et sa fille Claudia)

Entre 1840 et 1844 :  ** _[4 éléphants*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_** \- A propos des relations entre les Phantomhive et le gang des 40 Eléphants (Olivia Dobson, membre des 40 éléphants)

1840 : [ _ **Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être..

1840 :  ** _[Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913)_** \- Les dames ne commencent jamais les disputes… Mais elles savent les finir.

Entre 1837 et 1842 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Claudia et Cédric)

1837 :  _ **[La Reine et ses Chiens – Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805889)**_ \- Une jeune reine monte sur le trône d'Angleterre et elle découvre que la couronne n'est pas la seule chose que lui a léguée son oncle.

1832 :  ** _[Pour qui sonne le glas*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400)_** \- Les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre à tout moment de la journée (Vamence et le roi Guillaume IV)

1831 : [ ** _Le journal d'Edith – Mars/Avril 18_ _3_ _1_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754) \- _Extraits du journal d'Edith Phantomhive._

1830 à 1866 :  ** _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_** \- Vignettes diverses et variées sur la vie de Claudia Phantomhive (une par année)

1829 :  ** _[Pour qui sonne le glas*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400) _**\- Les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre à tout moment de la journée (Valence et sa femme, Charlotte)

1828 : [**_Merci_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749) \- Alors que Charlotte est enceinte, Valence est appelé sur une affaire.

1824 :  _[ **Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

1821 :  ** _[Pour qui sonne le glas*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400)_** \- Les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre à tout moment de la journée (Le comte Charles, son épouse Augusta, leurs enfants Valence et Frédéric, ainsi que Charlotte, la femme de Valence)

1820 :  _ **[Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783) **_\- Où l'on discute, en autre, de faire la cour à Edith Cadogan…

1819 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Frédéric et Edith)

1818 :  **[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)** **-** Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Edward Sainclair, à propos du mariage de sa fille, Charlotte)

 

**Pénélope Butler (1763 – 1816) & Charles Phantomhive (à partir de 1778)**

1814 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_** \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Valence et Frédéric)

1812 :  ** _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_** \- Chacun d'entre eux a connu un baptême sanglant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore le Chien de Garde (Valence).

1812 : [**_En attendant Valence_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632728) \- Ce qui se passe au manoir Phantomhive pendant que l'un des membres de la famille est en mission.

1812 : [**_L'ombre de la pomme*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077)  - Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Alfred Allen, fils adoptif de Cécil Allen, majordome de Pénélope et Charles Phantomhive).

1812 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** __(A paraître)

Entre 1810 et 1816 : **_[4 éléphants*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_** \- A propos des relations entre les Phantomhive et le gang des 40 Eléphants (Gertrude Wood, membre du gang des 40 éléphants)

1809/1810 : [**_De mère en fille*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (Pénélope Butler et Edward Sainclair, père de Charlotte, future épouse de Valence Phantomhive)

1806 : [ _ **Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...

1800 à 1849 : _**[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)**_ \- 49 vignettes diverses et variées sur la vie de Valence Phantomhive, le père de Claudia.

Entre 1799 et 1910 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive…  (Charles et Augusta)

1798 : _**[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)**_ \- Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Augusta)

1798 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** __(A paraître)

Entre 1795 et 1799 : [**_Promenade de santé_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618)  - Chaque matin, Polly se rend à pied jusqu'à la demeure de sa jeune sœur, May, pour y prendre le thé.

Entre 1790 et 1799 :  ** _[4 éléphants*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_** \- A propos des relations entre les Phantomhive et le gang des 40 Eléphants (Nathalie Mills et quelques autres membres du gang des 40 éléphants)

Entre 1785 et 1790 :  _ **[L'ombre de la pomme*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077)**_   - Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Cécil Allen, second majordome de Pénélope Butler)

1781 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** __(A paraître)

1779 :  _[ **Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

1778 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237) _** \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Charles)

Entre 1777 et 1785 :  ** _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689) _**\- Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Esther)

1770 : [**_De mère en fille*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (Eléonore et sa fille Esther, future épouse du comte Charles Phantomhive)

1769 :  _ **[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) **_\- Elles étaient peut-être le Chien de garde mais parfois, il y avait quelqu'un pour venir leur rappeler qu'elles n'étaient aussi que de simple femme… (Pénélope et sa soeur Catherine)

1769/1770 : [**_L'ombre de la pomme*_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) \- Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin (Jean Montillet, majordome de Caleb et Venec Phantomhive mais aussi de Pénélope Butler)

Après 1763 :  _ **[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)**_ \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Pénélope et sa soeur, Elisabeth)

1763 : [**_Le vrai nom du Croque-mitaine_** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357543)\- Chaque monde avait ses règles et celles des bas-fonds n'étaient pas nombreuses…

Juillet ou août 1763 : [**_De mère en fille*_**  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) \- De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive (La comtesse Violette et ses petites-filles, Catherine, Eléonore et Pénélope)

Juillet 1763 : [**_Celles qui restent_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164) \- En 1763, Venec Phantomhive meurt de la variole. Il laisse six sœurs derrière lui.

 

**Venec Phantomhive & officieusement, sa soeur Pénélope Butler (1761 – 1763) **

1762 :  ** _[Pour qui sonne le glas*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400)_** \- Les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre à tout moment de la journée (Vénec et sa soeur, Pénélope)

1762 : [ _ **Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...

 

**Caleb Phantomhive (1744 – 1761)**

1759 :  ** _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ \- **Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Grace, épouse de Venec Phantomhive et Pénélope)

Entre 1755 et 1759 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Sixtine)

1745 : [ _ **Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...

 

**Vance Phantomhive (1714 – 1744)**

1736 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Caleb et Théodora)

Entre 1726 et 1736 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237) _**\- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Caleb, Venec et Philippa, les trois enfants du comte Vance)

1721 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** __(A paraître)

Après 1721 : _[**Tirer sur sa laisse ?***](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_ \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Vance et son frère Nicholas)

Janvier 1719 : **_[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)* _****-** Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Vance et sa femme, Violette)

1715 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Vance et Violette)

 

**Lucius Phantomhive (1697 – 1714)**

1698 **:** _[ **Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

**Anne Phantomhive (1690 – 1697)**

1692 :  _ **[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) **_\- Elles étaient peut-être le Chien de garde mais parfois, il y avait quelqu'un pour venir leur rappeler qu'elles n'étaient aussi que de simple femme… (Anne et son frère Lawrence)

Mai 1690 :  ** _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_** **-** Scénettes de la vie des Comtesses Phantomive (Anne)

1690 : [ _ **Secret de Polichinelle**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) _ *****_ \- Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...

 

**Clemens Phantomhive (1688 – 1690) **

1688-1690 :  ** _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237) _**\- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Clemens)

 

**Valentin Phantomhive (1668 – 1688)**

Entre 1680 et 1690 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Clemens, Alice et Nate)

Mars 1688 :  _[ **Tirer sur sa laisse ?*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_ \- En 100 mots ou presque, dix générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer... (Anne)

 

**Vaughan Phantomhive (1660 - 1668)**

1661 : **_[Premier...*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41761970)_** \- En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive… (Anne et Valentin)

1661 : **_Pense à l'Angleterre_** __(A paraître)

 

* * *

 

 

**Venec (premier du nom)**

5ème siècle : _[**Dona nobis pacem*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301546)_\- Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…

5ème siècle : [**_Au commencement_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599752) \- Venec était en cellule mais le roi était en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

 


	2. Arbre généalogique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive


	3. Claudia Phantomhive (1849 - 1866)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personnages intervenant à l'époque de Claudia Phantomhive, la mère de Vincent et Frances et donc la grand-mère de Ciel et chronologie (1849 - 1866)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai atteint plus d'une soixantaine de personnages nommés rien que pour l'arbre généalogique des Phantomhive. Tous n'ont pas le même degré de développement évidemment mais j'ai tout de même pensé qu'il valait mieux diviser ce guide des personnages créés pour les besoins de ce recueil en plusieurs parties (par Chien en fait, pour être plus précise).
> 
> Chaque partie aura la même forme (je vais essayer tout du moins). Au niveau des personnages, je commencerai par le Chien de garde puis je passerai aux autres membres de la famille Phantomhive et les domestiques de la maison pour ensuite parler des amis et alliés et enfin des ennemis. Avant cette présentation des personnages, vous trouverez un petit rappel historique sur l'Angleterre et/ou le monde, c'est-à-dire le nom du roi ou de la reine de cette periode ainsi que quelques évènements historiques notables.
> 
> Comme pour le guide lecture, je ferai mon possible pour tenir à jour ce guide quand de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition.
> 
> Dernière Modification (30/05/2019) :  
> \- Ajout de personnages  
> \- Ajout des derniers OS publiés  
> \- Réorganisation du guide

**Arbre Généalogique  
**

****

 

* * *

 

 

**Un peu d'histoire :**

Victoria est Reine d'Angleterre depuis 1837.

La grande famine irlandaise qui a commencé en 1845 se termine en 1852.

En France, Louis Napoléon Bonaparte, président de la deuxième république, devient Empereur des français sous le nom de Napoléon III en 1852. C'est le début de second empire qui va durer jusqu'en 1870. (Détail amusant : le secrétaire aux Affaires étrangères anglais est renvoyé pour avoir envoyé un télégramme de félicitation à Napoléon III pour son coup d'état du 2 décembre 1851. Détail encore plus amusant, ce secrétaire finira premier ministre quelques années plus tard).

La guerre de Crimée commence en Octobre 1853 et se termine fin mars 1856.

Le prince Albert, époux de Victoria, meurt le 14 décembre 1861.

La première loi sur les maladies contagieuses est votée en 1864 par le parlement anglais. Elle autorise la police a arrêté toute femme soupçonnée d'être une prostituée dans certains ports et villes d'Angleterre. Cette loi est modifiée en 1866 puis 1869.

Aux Etats-Unis, la guerre de Sécession commence en 1861 et finit en 1865.

 

 

**Les Phantomhive  
**

**Claudia Phantomhive** (5 avril 1830 – 13 juillet 1866)

_\- Vicomtesse Rosell (1846 -1849)_

_\- Chien de garde (1849-1866, Prédécesseur : Valence Phantomhive [père], Successeur : Vincent Phantomhive [fils])_

_\- Comtesse Phantomhive (1849-1866)_

Claudia est la fille de Valence Phantomhive et Charlotte Phantomhive (née Sainclair). Elle est la seule enfant du couple à avoir atteint l'âge adulte. Elle épouse en 1846 son cousin, Cédric. Ils ont deux enfants : Vincent et Frances.

Ses parents l'éduquent pour faire d'elle la parfaite épouse (comprendre espionne et empoisonneuse) du Chien de garde mais Victoria la nomme Chien de garde à la suite de la mort de son père en 1849. Elle est douée depuis l'enfance pour les échecs et les langues. En plus de l'anglais, elle parle : français, italien, allemand, russe, chinois et japonais... La musique, en revanche, n'a jamais vraiment été son point fort.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : son nom complet est Claudia Pénélope Phantomhive. Elle doit son second prénom à sa grande-tante - et chien de garde - Pénélope Butler, née Phantomhive)

OS : [_De mère en fille_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716),  [ _L'ombre de la pomme_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077),  _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_ ,  _[Un refus jamais donné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_ ,  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ ,  _[Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913)_ , _[La Reine et ses chiens – Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439)_, [ _L'araignée de la Reine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975),   _[4 éléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)_ _[Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301615) _,[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ _,_[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336) _,_[ _La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) _,[Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604)_ _,_[Premier... ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762165)_,_[ _Tirer sur sa laisse ?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628550) _,[S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395),_[ _Pense à l'Angleterre_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988) **[ **  
**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)**_

 

 **Cédric K. Phantomhive** (24 mai 1822 – 18 août 1862)

_\- Vicomte Rosell (1841-1849)_

_\- Comte Phantomhive (1849-1862)_

Cédric est le fils de Frédéric Phantomhive (frère cadet de Valence) et Edith Phantomhive (née Cadogan). Il a deux frères plus jeunes : Charles et Virgil. Il épouse en 1846 sa cousine, Claudia. Le couple a deux enfants : Vincent et Frances.

Il devient l'héritier présomptif du comte Valence Phantomhive après la mort de Frédéric en 1841. On l'a élevé (même si Valence s'y est sans doute pris trop tard) pour devenir le successeur de son oncle au poste du Chien de garde mais la Reine décide de donner la fonction à sa femme, Claudia.

C'est un fin escrimeur et un grand sportif.

Maison au Weston College : Green Lion (Préfet)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Il est inspiré de Stannis Barathéon du Trône de Fer)

OS : [_De mère en fille_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716),  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491), [Petit Chien deviendr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)[a grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Опы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)[т](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336), [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762165), [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628550), [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395)  
_

****

**Charles K. Phantomhive** (17 janvier 1824 – 27 février 1884)

Charles est le fils de Frédéric Phantomhive (frère cadet de Valence) et Edith Phantomhive (née Cadogan). C'est le frère cadet de Cédric.

Enfant, il entretient une relation conflictuelle avec sa cousine, Claudia. Leur relation s'améliore grandement une fois l'âge adulte atteint. Il désapprouve d'ailleurs l'attitude de son frère à son encontre et ne comprend pas pourquoi Cédric tient à ce point à être le Chien de garde.

Maison au Weston College : Violet Wolf

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : C'est un musicien accompli).

OS :  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)_ , [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), _[Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604)_ , [Pense à l’Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)

 

 **Virgil K. Phantomhive** (2 mai 1828 – 13 novembre 1854)

Virgil est le dernier enfant de Frédéric Phantomhive (frère cadet de Valence) et Edith Phantomhive (née Cadogan). C'est donc le petit frère de Cédric et Charles. Il est soldat et meurt pendant la guerre de Crimée.

Maison au Weston College : Green Lion

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Je fais souvent référence à lui en disant qu'il est aimé de tous).

OS :  _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_

 

 **Edith Phantomhive, née Cadogan** (11 mars 1805 – 1er février 1876)

Deuxième fille du Comte Cadogan, elle épouse en septembre 1821, Frédéric Phantomhive. C'est la mère de Cédric, Charles et Virgil. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le [guide des personnages consacrés à Valence et son père, Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/45185443).

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Le truc que je dis certainement le plus souvent sur ce personnage… Elle est reposante à écrire, Edith)

OS :

\- Elle a sa propre série d'OS appelée  _[Le journal d'Edith](https://archiveofourown.org/series/869907) _qui contient pour le moment deux entrées :  _[Mars/Avril 1831](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754) _et _[30 janvier 1876](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690015)_

 _-[Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783), _ [ _Premier..._ **  
** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762180)

 

** Famille étendue  **

**Les cousins Cadogan :** Guillaume Cadogan (11 avril 1824 – 17 août 1855), Thomas Cadogan (17 novembre 1827 – 20 juin 1889) et Sophia Cadogan (11 août 1831 – 21 août 1877)

Ce sont les trois enfants de Randall Cadogan, le frère d'Edith, et comme leurs cousins Phantomhive, Guillaume et Thomas sont allés au Weston College (A la maison Sapphire Owl pour Guillaume et Green Lion pour Thomas)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : « Si tu touches à Virgil, j'te pète ta gueule » ou non, ne cherchez surtout pas à comprendre. Tout est de la faute de Leo Poldine)

OS :  _[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_

 

**Les domestiques de la maison Phantomhive**

**Tanaka**

_\- Majordome (1849-1885, Prédécesseur : Charles Carlson, Successeur : Sebastian Michaelis)_

_\- Intendant (1885-Présent)_

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de présenter Tanaka ? Bon, l'histoire que je lui ai donnée au moins…

Arrivé en Angleterre avec son père après avoir quitté le Japon à cause de la Grande Famine Tenpō (1833-1837), il essaie de voler Valence Phantomhive. Au lieu de le faire arrêter Valence Phantomhive en fait un domestique de sa maison (avec son père). Il grandit avec Claudia et devient son majordome quand elle devient Chien de garde.

OS : [_L'ombre de la pomme_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077), _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_ , _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ , _[La Reine et ses chiens – Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439)_ , _[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)_ , [ _De père en fils,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122996) _[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ , [Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336), [La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) ** **  
****

 

**Noah Drainer**

Noah Drainer est le valet de Cédric. Il a toujours pensé qu’être simple valet du maître était une meilleure chose qu’être le majordome de la famille. C’est donc sans regret qu’il est resté le valet de Cédric après la mort du comte Valence Phantomhive tandis que Tanaka devenait le majordome de la famille.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Créé pour les besoins de l’OS Service Fantôme, on devrait le revoir à l’occasion…)

OS :  _[Service fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381431/chapters/43527908)_

 

 

** Nobles **

**Phryne Fisher** (21 décembre 1830 - ?)

L’honorable mademoiselle Phryne Fisher est la fille du baron Richmond. Elle fait la connaissance de Claudia Phantomhive alors qu'elles sont toutes les deux enfants. Elles ont été compagnes de pension au cours de leur adolescence et Phryne a accompagné Claudia en Irlande en 1847, pendant la grande famine irlandaise. Elle a aussi fait partie des infirmières que Florence Nightingale a emmené en Crimée. Après la guerre, elle a beaucoup voyagé puis est finalement revenue en Angleterre en 1859. Elle est alors devenue détective privée.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Personnage principal de la série qui porte son nom. Dans le cadre de cette série d’OS, on notera surtout qu’il y a eu un mariage entre les Phantomhive et les Fisher au 17ème siècle…)

OS : _[L'araignée de la Reine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975), [Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761), [Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336), [Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)_

**Ewan Saunders, Baron Saunders (03 Juin 1822 - ?)**

C’est un ami proche de Cédric Phantomhive depuis l’époque du Weston college. Il trempe dans des trucs louches qui ont amené Claudia à le faire chanter.

Maison au Weston College : Green Lion

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Comme Noah, un personnage qui a fait son apparition pour les besoins d’un OS et qu’on devrait donc revoir à l’occasion).

OS :  _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/43650785)_

 

** Bas-Fond **

**Undertaker :** Nul besoin de le présenter. Vous le connaissez. Le canon laisse entendre qu’il est arrivé sur terre à l’époque de Claudia mais j’ai décidé de modifier ça. Il a donc déjà son entreprise de pompe-funèbre à l’époque de Valence.

OS :  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_

 

 **Evie et Jacob Frye**  : frère et sœur jumeaux. Ils appartiennent tous les deux à un des gangs des bas-fonds londonien : les Rook.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Ce sont évidemment les héros du jeu Assassin's Creed Syndicate).

OS :  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_

 

 **La Reine Mab :** elle devient cheffe du gang des 40 éléphants à l’époque où le comte Valence Phantomhive est chien de garde. Elle l’est toujours quand Claudia prend le relais de son père. Elle est l’amie d’Agnès, la femme de chambre de l’épouse de Valence, Charlotte.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : J’hésite à en faire la sœur d’Agnès. On verra…).

OS : [_4 Eléphants_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350014#workskin),  _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_

**Flora Adams**  : une des membres du gang des 40 éléphants

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais la réutiliser un jour mais en même temps, j'ai beaucoup envie de reparler de ce gang donc…)

OS :  _[4 Eléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350050)_

 

 **Rudy McIntosh :** un des maîtres des bas-fonds de Londres.

OS :  _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_

 

 **Don Armando Lombardi**  : parrain de la mafia italienne à l’époque de Claudia et de Vincent Phantomhive.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Comme Noah et Saunders, un personnage qui a fait son apparition pour les besoins d’un OS et qui a, depuis, été cité dans un autre).

OS : _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_ , [_Tirer sur sa laisse ?_ **  
**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/43650749)

 

 **Vito Corleone :** parrain de la mafia italienne qui a séjourné pendant un temps à Londres à l’époque où Claudia était le Chien de garde.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Référence au _Parrain_ de Coppola même si je n’ai jamais vu les films en question…)

 **OS :** _[Le vulgaire se prend toujours aux apparences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339244) _

**Icelos :** un des chefs de gang londonien à l’époque de Valence puis de Claudia Phantomhive.

OS :  _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_

 

 **« Fan »** : membre de la mafia chinoise

OS : _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_ ** _  
_**

 

 

** Police **

**Jack Robinson**

Il rencontre Valence Phantomhive alors qu'il est un tout jeune agent de Scotland Yard mais c'est surtout sa fille Claudia qu'il va le plus côtoyer au cours de sa carrière dans la police. Comme beaucoup, il croit d’abord que le Chien de garde est Cédric Phantomhive mais il finit par découvrir la vérité sur Claudia. Il a aussi été espion pour l’Angleterre pendant la guerre de Crimée.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : c'est un personnage de la série Miss Fisher murders mysteries)

OS : [_Un refus jamais donné_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782), _[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)_ ,  _[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)_

 

 **Hugh Collins**  : Un jeune agent de police qui travaille sous les ordres de Jack Robinson. Il fait les yeux doux à l’assistante de Phryne Fisher, Dot.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Un des autres personnages de la série Miss Fisher murders mysteries)

OS :  _[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)_

 

 **Les inspecteurs Falls et Singh**  : Deux inspecteurs de police qui ont travaillés plusieurs fois avec Jack Robinson.

OS :  _[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)_

**Les agents Trump et Clinton :** Deux agents de la police londonienne.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Je cherchais des noms et c’est tout ce qui m’est venue à l’esprit quand j’étais en train d’écrire _Quand le Chien était une femme…)_

 **OS :** _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873) _

 

 **Richard Mayne** (27 November 1796 – 26 December 1868)

 _\- Commissaire divisionnaire de la police londonienne (1829-1868, Prédécesseur : Aucun, Successeur : Douglas William Parish Labalmondière_ _)_

Personnage historique. Avocat. C’est le premier commissaire divisionnaire de la police métropolitaine londonienne (Scotland Yard) qu’il dirige avec Charles Rowan puis William Hay avant de finalement occuper seul cette fonction à partir de 1855.

OS : [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) **,** _[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)_

 

 **Charles Rowan** ([1782–1788] - May 1852)

 _\- Commissaire divisionnaire de la police londonienne (1829-1850, Prédécesseur : Aucun, Successeur : William Hay_ _)_

Personnage historique. Lieutenant-colonel de l'armée anglaise, ayant notamment participé à la bataille de Waterloo, il dirige la police métropolitaine de Londres en compagnie de Richard Mayne. Il prend sa retraite en 1850.

OS : [ _Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)

 

 **William Hay** (1794 – 29 August 1855)

 _\- Commissaire divisionnaire de la police londonienne (1850-1855, Prédécesseur : Charles Rowan, Successeur : Richard Mayne_ _)_

Personnage historique. Militaire, il a servi sous les ordres de Charles Rowan avant de devenir commissaire (« Inspecting Superintendent ») sous les ordres de Charles Rowan et Richard Mayne. Quand Charles Rowan prend sa retraire en 1850, il devient commissaire divisionnaire au côté de Richar Mayne. Les deux hommes ne s’entendent pas et cette deuxième direction conjointe de la police de Londres est donc très orageuse. Quand William Hay meurt en 1855, il n’est pas remplacé. Il n’y a plus qu’un seul commissaire divisionnaire : Richard Mayne.

OS :  _[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)_

 

 

** Autres **

**''France''**

« Alliée » française de Valence Phantomhive, elle continue de collaborer avec sa fille Claudia après la mort de ce dernier. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le guide des personnages consacrés à Valence et son père, Charles (chapitre 45)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Ses noms et pseudonymes sont inspirés d’espionnes et résistantes françaises).

OS : _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ , [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573).

 

**Elizabeth McMillan (Docteur Mac)**

Amie de Phryne Fisher et de Claudia Phantomhive. Les trois femmes se sont rencontrées en Irlande en 1847. A l’époque où Claudia est Chien de garde, elle est médecin et possède un dispensaire dans l’un des quartiers pauvres de Londres.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Encore un personnage de la série Miss Fisher murders mysteries et dans le cadre de cette série d’OS, on dira qu’un grand nombre de ses patients sont porteurs d’un message de la Comtesse.)

OS : _[L'araignée de la Reine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975)_ , _[4 Eléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350050)_ ,  _[Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)_

 

 **Tabby Hopkins**  : petite main à la maison de couture Hopkins. Elle épouse Jeremy Hopkins, le fils ainé de la famille.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : C'est la mère de Nina Hopkins)

OS :  _[4 Eléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350050)_

 

 **Elise Gray**  : Elle a tenté de tuer Ewan Saunders, un ami de Cédric. On ne sait pas encore vraiment pour quelle raison (Oui, ok, _je_ ne sais pas mais je finirai par le savoir !)

_OS :[Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/43650785)_

**Dorothy « Dot » Williams**  : dame de compagnie et assistante de Phryne Fisher.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Personnage de la série Miss Fisher murders mysteries, évidemment)

OS : _[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)_ **  
**

 

* * *

  **Chronologie**


	4. Valence & Charles Phantomhive (1816 – 1849)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personnages intervenant à l'époque de Valence et Charles Phantomhive, le père et le grand-père de Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel, on commence par le (ou les Chiens de garde) de cette période puis on poursuit avec les autres membres de la famille Phantomhive (Famille proche, c’est-à-dire portant le nom Phantomhive ou né Phantomhive, puis famille étendue, c’est-à-dire les gens ne portant pas le nom Phantomhive mais qui sont apparenté à la famille, par mariage notamment). On passe ensuite aux domestiques de la maison Phantomhive puis à tous les autres divisés selon les catégories suivantes : Nobles, Bas-fond, Police, Autre.  
> Avant cette présentation des personnages, vous trouverez un petit rappel historique sur l'Angleterre et/ou le monde, c'est-à-dire le nom du roi ou de la reine de cette période ainsi que quelques évènements historiques notables.  
> Comme pour le guide lecture, je ferai mon possible pour tenir à jour ce guide quand de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition.
> 
> Le guide sur les personnages de l'époque de Claudia a été updaté.

**Arbre Généalogique**

****

** Un peu d'histoire : **

Plusieurs souverains se succèdent au cours de cette période :

\- George III jusqu’en 1820 (Il est roi depuis 1760) mais il ne règne pas car c’est la période de la régence (1816 à 1820).

\- Son fils, le prince régent, lui succède en tant que roi en 1820 sous le nom de George IV.

\- En 1830, c’est le frère de George IV qui devient roi sous le nom de Guillaume IV (de 1830 à 1837)

\- On arrive enfin à Victoria en 1837 qui est la nièce des deux derniers et la petite-fille du premier.

En 1822, _Jean-François Champollion annonce qu’il a déchiffré les hiéroglyphes grâce à la pierre de Rosette._

La police métropolitaine londonienne (Scotland Yard) est fondée par Robert Peel en 1829 ( _Metropolitain police Act de 1829_ ).

La première guerre de l’opium a lieu entre 1839 et 1842.

La grande famine irlandaise commence en 1845. Elle se termine en 1852.

Du côté français, c’est la Restauration (après la défaite napoléonienne) puis la monarchie de juillet (1830 à 1848) et enfin un retour à la république (la seconde) qui ne durera guère.

 

 

** Les Phantomhive **

**Charles Phantomhive** (25 février 1761 – 7 octobre 1824)

_\- Vicomte Rosell (1761 -1763)_

_\- Comte Phantomhive (176-1824)_

_\- Chien de garde (1778-1824, Prédécesseur : Pénélope Butler [tante], Successeur : Valence Phantomhive [fils])_

Charles Phantomhive est le fils de Venec et Grace Phantomhive, née Butler. Ses parents meurent de la variole en 1763 et il est élevé par sa tante Pénélope « Polly » Butler, comtesse d’Arran. Charles épouse en 1777 sa cousine, Esther Petty. Ils n’ont aucun enfant. Il épouse en secondes noces Augusta Morton (1799). Le couple a deux fils : Valence et Frédéric.

La fonction du Chien de garde ne l’intéresse guère et il laisse avec plaisir la charge à sa tante, puis à son fils, tandis qu’il parcourt le monde.

Maison au Weston College : Sapphire Owl (Il quitte l’école avant la fin de sa scolarité pour raisons personnelles)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : C’est l’un des rares Phantomhive à être mort tranquillement, dans son sommeil)

OS : _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058), [L'ombre de la pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077), [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628444), [A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37351247),[ Petit chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179799), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762378),_ _[Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44815714#workskin)_ **  
**

 

 **Valence Phantomhive** (12 février 1800 – 7 septembre 1849)

_\- Vicomte Rosell (1800 -1824)_

_\- Comte Phantomhive (1824-1849)_

_\- Chien de garde (1824-1849, Prédécesseur : Charles Phantomhive [père], Successeur : Claudia Phantomhive [fille])_

Valence est le fils ainé de Charles et Augusta Phantomhive, née Morton. Ses parents sont tous deux passionnés de voyage (pour différentes raisons) et ne sont donc guère présents au domaine Phantomhive pendant son enfance et adolescence. Valence est donc élevé par sa grand-tante Pénélope Butler. Il épouse en 1818 sa cousine issue de germains, Charlotte Sainclair. Après de multiples grossesses infructueuses, le couple n’aura qu’un enfant : Claudia.

Bien qu’il ne devienne officiellement Chien de garde qu’à la mort de son père en 1824, Valence a en fait assuré la fonction depuis la mort de sa grand-tante en 1816.

Maison au Weston College : Sapphire Owl (préfet)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Il n’avait pas de prénom avant que je n’écrive _Quand le Chien était une femme_. Avant, il était juste désigné par V.)

OS : _[La Reine et ses chiens - I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805889), [Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873), [C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058), [La Reine et ses chiens - II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439), [Un refus jamais donné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782), [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749), [L'ombre de la pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077), [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [Le journal d'Edith – Mars/Avril 1831](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754), [Tirer sur sa laisse ? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/43650845), [4 éléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350014), [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40302371), [Petit chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Secret de Polichinelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816), [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179772#workskin), [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783), [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395), [Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44815096) **  
**_

 

 **Augusta Phantomhive, née Morton** (26 novembre 1777 – 22 juin 1841)

_\- Comtesse Phantomhive (1799 – 1824)_

_\- Comtesse douairière de Phantomhive (1824 – 1841)_

Augusta est la troisième fille de Margareth Morton, née Swift, et du docteur Alexander Morton, médecin vivant sur les terres des Phantomhive. Elle épouse le comte Charles Phantomhive en 1799. Ils ont deux fils : Valence et Frédéric.

Augusta est passionnée de botanique et, quand elle n’est pas en voyage avec son époux, elle continue la tradition des comtesses Phantomhive de s’occuper des jardins et des serres du domaine.

(L’information qui n’intéresse personne : il se murmure que sa famille, du côté de sa mère, a donné une ou deux amies des plus précieuses aux Phantomhive et ce, depuis l’époque du comte Vance Phantomhive. Il se murmure surtout que ce n’était pas seulement des liens d’amitié que partageaient les deux familles…)

OS : _[Promenade de santé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618), [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37351247), [Petit chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Secret de Polichinelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816), [Premier...  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762378)_

 

 **Charlotte Phantomhive, née Sainclair** (7 avril 1801 – 21 novembre 1844)

- _Vicomtesse Rosell (1818 – 1824)_

_\- Comtesse Phantomhive (1824 – 1844)_

Charlotte est l’unique fille d’Edward et Emma Sainclair, née Tufton. Elle descend des Phantomhive par sa mère qui est la fille de May Tufton, tante de son beau-père Charles Phantomhive et sœur de Pénélope « Polly » Butler.

Sa mère meurt en 1808. Son père se remarie l’année suivante. Charlotte vient alors vivre au domaine Phantomhive et est élevée par Pénélope « Polly » Butler en compagnie de ses cousins issus de germains, Valence et Frédéric. Elle épouse le premier en 1818. Ils ont une fille : Claudia en 1830.

Malgré sa santé fragile, elle s’occupe des jardins et des serres du domaine d’abord en compagnie de sa belle-mère Augusta puis seule. Elle prend aussi une part active à l’éducation de sa fille Claudia pour en faire la parfaite épouse du Chien de garde.

OS : _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873), [Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913), [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749), [De mère en fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716), [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [Le journal d'Edith – Mars/Avril 1831](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754), [En attendant Valence...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632728), [4 éléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349981#workskin), [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783)_ **  
**

 

 **Frédéric Phantomhive** (19 mai 1801 – 16 juin 1841)

Frédéric est le deuxième fils de Charles et Augusta Phantomhive, née Morton. Comme son frère, Valence, et sa cousine issus de germains, Charlotte, il est élevé au domaine Phantomhive par Pénélope « Polly » Butler. Les trois enfants sont très proches les uns des autres, une chose qui ne change pas une fois qu’ils ont atteint l’âge adulte.

Il rencontre Edith Cadogan en 1819 au Weston college puis lui fait la cour même si le frère de celle-ci ne voit pas le tout d’un très bon œil. Il finit par l’épouser en 1821. Le couple aura trois enfants : Cédric (qui épouse Claudia), Charles et Virgil.

Maison au Weston College : Sapphire Owl (préfet)

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Hum… Je sais pas encore. Joker ?).

OS : _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873), [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400), [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628489), [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40302371), [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762180)_

 

 **Edith Phantomhive, née Cadogan** (11 mars 1805 – 1er février 1876)

Deuxième fille du Comte Cadogan, elle rencontre Frédéric Phantomhive en 1819 au Weston college. Son frère, Randall, ne voit pas d’un bon œil cette relation mais Edith finit par épouser Frédéric en 1821. Le couple aura trois enfants : Cédric (qui épouse Claudia), Charles et Virgil.

Edith s’entend très bien avec les membres de sa belle-famille, même si on peut avoir l’impression que Valence et son père, Charles, ne l’apprécient guère. Elle se tient éloignée des affaires du chien de garde car ainsi qu’elle le dit elle-même «  _Quand on habite au domaine Phantomhive, le bonheur est peut-être parfois dans l'ignorance… »_

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Le truc que je dis certainement le plus souvent sur ce personnage… Elle est reposante à écrire, Edith)

OS :

\- Elle a sa propre série d'OS appelée _[Le journal d'Edith](https://archiveofourown.org/series/869907)_ qui contient pour le moment deux entrées :  _[Mars/Avril 1831](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754) _et  _[30 janvier 1876](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690015)_

\- _[Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400)_ , [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762180) _**  
**_

 

 **Claudia Phantomhive** (5 avril 1830 – 13 juillet 1866)

C’est le seul enfant de Valence et Charlotte Phantomhive à avoir atteint l’âge adulte. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le [guide des personnages consacré à Claudia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813534)

OS : _[De mère en fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716),  [ _L'ombre de la pomme_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077),  _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_ ,  _[Un refus jamais donné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782)_ ,  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ ,  _[Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913)_ , _[La Reine et ses chiens – Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439)_, [ _L'araignée de la Reine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975),   _[4 éléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37349948)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)_ _[Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40301615) _,[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ _,_[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336) _,_[ _La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126) _,[Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604)_ _,_[Premier... ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762165)_,_[ _Tirer sur sa laisse ?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628550) _,[S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395),_[ _Pense à l'Angleterre_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)__ ** _ _ **[ **  
**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988)**__**

**Cédric K. Phantomhive** (24 mai 1822 – 18 août 1862)

C’est le premier enfant de Frédéric et Edith Phantomhive. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le [guide des personnages consacré à Claudia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813534)

OS : _[_De mère en fille_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716),  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)__ _ _,__ ** _ _[Petit Chien deviendr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)[a grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Опы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)[т](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336), [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762165), [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628550), [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395)__**

 

 **Charles K. Phantomhive** (17 janvier 1824 – 27 février 1884)

C’est le second enfant de Frédéric et Edith Phantomhive. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le [guide des personnages consacré à Claudia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813534)

OS : _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491)_ , [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), _[Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902/chapters/41179604)_ , [Pense à l’Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44814988) **  
**

 

 **Virgil K. Phantomhive** (2 mai 1828 – 13 novembre 1854)

C’est le troisième et dernier enfant de Frédéric et Edith Phantomhive. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le [guide des personnages consacré à Claudia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813534)

OS : _[Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/34628237)_ ,  _[A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429/chapters/37350689)_ ,  _[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ **  
**

 

 **Sixtine Phantomhive** (24 juillet 1748 – 12 mars 1836).

Sœur de Pénélope « Polly » Butler, elle est donc la tante de Charles Phantomhive et la grand-tante de Valence, Frédéric et Charlotte Phantomhive. Vous trouverez son entrée complète dans le guide des personnages de l’époque de Polly.

OS : [_Celles qui restent_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164) _,[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573), [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635/chapters/41762402), [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084/chapters/43651136), [Pense à l'Angleterre  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744/chapters/44815870)_

 

 **May Tufton, née Phantomhive** (16 mai 1752 – 26 novembre 1831).

Sœur de Pénélope « Polly » Butler, elle est donc la tante de Charles Phantomhive, la grand-tante de Valence et Frédéric mais surtout la grand-mère de Charlotte Phantomhive, née Sainclair. Vous trouverez son entrée complète dans le guide des personnages de l’époque de Polly.

OS : [Promenade de santé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618) _,[Celles qui restent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164), _[_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) **  
**

 

 

** Famille étendue  **

**Eleanore Sainclair** (12 juin 1815 – 23 mars 1851)

Eleanore Sainclair est la fille d’Edward Sainclair et de sa deuxième épouse, Grace. Elle est donc la demi-sœur de Charlotte Phantomhive, née Sainclair. Elle a deux frères, Lester, de trois ans son ainé et James, de deux ans son cadet.

A cause de son père, la famille Phantomhive, et surtout Valence, l’effraie énormément mais cela n’a pas empêché Edward Sainclair de l’envoyer dans la maison de sa fille ainée pour que celle-ci puisse aider sa petite sœur à faire un beau mariage.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Je ne sais pas encore. Vraiment. J’aimerai juste pouvoir reparler d’elle à l’occasion en vérité…)

OS : [_Le journal d'Edith – Mars/Avril 1831_ _  
_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754)

**Randall Cadogan, comte Cadogan** (28 juin 1800 – 6 octobre 1871)

Randall Cagodan est le frère ainé d’Edith Phantomhive, née Cadogan, l’épouse de Frédéric. Il a fait la connaissance de Valence et Frédéric Phantomhive alors qu’ils se trouvaient tous les trois au Weston college. Il n’apprécie guère les Phantomhive en général et Valence en particulier. Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, le lui rend bien.

Il se marie en 1820 avec Gemma X. Le couple aura trois enfants : Guillaume Cadogan (11 avril 1824 – 17 août 1855), Thomas Cadogan (17 novembre 1827 – 20 juin 1889) et Sophia Cadogan (11 août 1831 – 21 août 1877) dont vous pouvez trouver l’entrée complète dans le guide des personnages consacré à Claudia au chapitre 27.

Maison au Weston College : Sapphire Owl.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : A la grande surprise de tous, il n’est pas devenu préfet au cours de sa dernière année au Weston college, ce rôle ayant été donné par le directeur à Valence Phantomhive. Une raison de plus pour le détester…)

OS : [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764/chapters/40302371) **,**[ _Mes yeux vous adorent_ **  
**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783)

 

** Les domestiques de la maison Phantomhive **

**Alfred Allen** ([1780-1785] – 1823)

_\- Majordome (1807 – 1820, Prédécesseur : Cécil Allen [père adoptif], Successeur : Charles Carlson)_

C’est le fils adoptif de Cécil Allen, le deuxième majordome de Pénélope « Polly » Butler. Il succède à son père au poste de majordome de la famille après que celui-ci ait été blessé en 1807. Il sera lui-même blessé au cours de sa carrière mais continuera pourtant d’être le majordome des Phantomhive avec l’aide celui qui deviendra son successeur jusqu’en 1820.

OS : _[De mère en fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) **,**_ _[L'ombre de la pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077), _[_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) **,**[ _S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir_  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395)

 

 **Charles Carlson** (1798 – 1851)

\- _Majordome (1820-1849, Prédécesseur : Alfred Allen, Successeur : Tanaka_ )

Il entre au service de la maison Phantomhive en tant que valet et commence rapidement à aider Alfred Allen, le majordome de la famille qui a été blessé peu après son arrivée. Quand ce dernier quitte son poste, il devient tout naturellement son successeur. Comme Alfred, il sera blessé en service, pendant l’attaque qui coutera la vie à Valence Phantomhive.

OS : _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873), __[L'ombre de la pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077)_ , [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) **  
**

**Agnès Griffiths**

_\- Femme de chambre de la comtesse Charlotte Phantomhive ([1818-1820] – 1844)_

Pendant son enfance, elle était membre du gang des 40 éléphants. C’est à cette époque qu’elle a connu Charlotte et Valence. Sur la demande de son amie, Charlotte, elle est devenue sa femme de chambre peu après qu’elle soit devenue l’épouse de Valence.

Bien qu’elle soit au service de Charlotte, ses relations avec celle-ci et son époux sont très détendues. Enfant, elle aimait se moquer de Valence. C’est une chose qui n’a pas changé en devenant femme de chambre.

(L’information qui n’intéresse personne : Je n’ai pas encore décidé si je le faisais ou non mais elle sera peut-être la sœur de la reine Mab, cheffe du gang des 40 éléphants à l’époque de Valence puis de Claudia)

OS : _[Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913)_ _,[4 éléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350014) **,**_[ _Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) **,**[Service fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381431/chapters/43678676)

 

 **Anna Deftera** : Fille de cuisinie puis cuisinière de la maison Phantomhive. Comme toutes les cuisinières des Phantomhive avant elle, elle a fort à faire pour défendre les cuisines des vols que commettent le/les enfant(s) du comte.

OS : [_Quand le Chien était une femme_ _  
_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)

_**Mademoiselle Herbet :** _ _L’une des gouvernantes de Claudia._

_OS :[Poisons et épingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913)_

 

 _**Olivia Dobson** _ _: Membre du gang des 40 éléphants. Elle devient l’une des bonnes de la maison Phantomhive au début de la décennie 1840 (C’est une punition de la Reine Mab). Elle finit par décider de quitter le gang mais reste l’une des domestiques de la maison_ _Phantomhive_ _._

_OS : **4 éléphants**_

 

 **Noah Drainer :** le valet de Cédric. Vous pouvez trouver son entrée complète dans le guide des personnages consacré à Claudia au chapitre 27.

OS :  _[Service fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381431/chapters/43678664)_ ** _  
_**

 

**Tanaka et son père, Mineo**

Ils arrivent en Angleterre après avoir quitté le Japon à cause de la Grande Famine Tenpō (1833-1837) et finisse dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Ils tombent sur le comte Valence Phantomhive par hasard quand Tanaka essaie de le voler. Au lieu de faire arrêter le jeune garçon, Valence Phantomhive fait de lui et de son père des domestiques de leur maison.

(L’information qui n’intéresse personne : Je n’ai encore aucune idée du poste qu’ils ont pu occuper…)

OS : _[L'ombre de la pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077), _[C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058)_ , _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_ , _[La Reine et ses chiens – Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439)_ , _[Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761)_ , [ _De père en fils,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122996) _[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ , [Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336), [La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_ ** _ ** **  
****_**

 

** Bas-Fond **

**Rudy McIntosh :** un des maîtres des bas-fonds de Londres.

OS :  _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_ ** _ ** **  
****_**

 

 **La Reine Mab :** Cheffe du gang des 40 éléphants. Elle est l’amie d’Agnès, la femme de chambre de la comtesse Charlotte Phantomhive.

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : J’hésite à en faire la sœur d’Agnès. On verra…).

OS : _[4 Eléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192/chapters/37350014)_ ,  _[La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40880126)_ ** _ ** **  
****_**

 

 **Undertaker :** Nul besoin de le présenter. Vous le connaissez. Le canon laisse entendre qu’il est arrivé sur terre à l’époque de Claudia mais j’ai décidé de modifier ça. Il a donc déjà son entreprise de pompe-funèbre à l’époque de Valence.

OS :  _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873)_

 

 

** Police **

**Richard Mayne** (27 November 1796 – 26 December 1868)

 _\- Commissaire divisionnaire de la police londonienne (1829-1868, Prédécesseur : Aucun, Successeur : Douglas William Parish Labalmondière_ _)_

Personnage historique. Avocat, c’est le premier commissaire divisionnaire de la police métropolitaine londonienne (Scotland Yard) qu’il dirige avec Charles Rowan puis William Hay avant de finalement occuper seul cette fonction à partir de 1855.

Au début, la police londonienne n’est là que pour prévenir le crime grâce à sa présence et n’a pas vocation d’enquêter sur eux. C’est grâce à son influence que la fonction de la police change et Valence l’a aidé dans cette entreprise.

OS : [_Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573),  _[Опыт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336)_ **  
**

**Charles Rowan** ([1782–1788] - May 1852)

 _\- Commissaire divisionnaire de la police londonienne (1829-1850, Prédécesseur : Aucun, Successeur : William Hay_ _)_

Personnage historique. Lieutenant-colonel de l'armée anglaise, ayant notamment participé à la bataille de Waterloo, il dirige la police métropolitaine de Londres en compagnie de Richard Mayne. Il prend sa retraite en 1850.

Il joue souvent les diplomates entre Richard Mayne et le comte Valence Phantomhive.

OS : [ _Petit Chien deviendra grand_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)

 

**Autres : **

**''France''**

« Alliée » de Valence Phantomhive. On pourrait la considérer comme l’équivalent français du Chien de garde mais elle n’a, en fait, aucune position officielle auprès des différents gouvernements français qui se succèdent à cette époque. Elle est, en vérité, l’un des agents de renseignements de Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord qu’elle appelle toujours affectueusement « son cher oncle Maurice ».

(L'information qui n'intéresse personne : Ses noms et pseudonymes sont inspirés d’espionnes et résistantes françaises).

OS :   _[Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873), __[Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573)_ **  
**

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Au commencement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599752) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Pour qui sonne le glas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Celles qui restent.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [De mère en fille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Le vrai nom du Croque-Mitaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357543) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [L'Ombre de la Pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Quatre Eléphants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007192) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Promenade de Santé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690618) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [C'est aussi ce que nous sommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289058) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [En attendant Valence...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632728) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Quand le Chien était une femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Mars-Avril 1831](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805889) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Poisons et Epingle à chapeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Un refus jamais donné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670439) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [L'Araignée de la Reine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357975) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Trente Janvier 1876](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690015) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Faim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712402) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Le vulgaire se prends toujours aux apparences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339244) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Les Monstres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805928) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [De père en fils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122996) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Deux perles bleues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300053) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [L'autre Londres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805964) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Secret de Polichinelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Une expérience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Service Fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381431) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Les mots à la bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
